Writer's Block
by booksy101
Summary: Stevie and Zander need some inspiration for a new song. Where will they find it? One-Shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Rock**

* * *

Stevie and I were sitting on the couch in the practice room trying to write lyrics for Gravity 5's new song. Unfortunately, we were both very bored and uninspired, so the song was going nowhere. Stevie rested her head on my shoulder and stretched her leg over the coffee table.

"Zander, why don't we have anything to write about?" She asked.

"I dunno," I replied. "Nothing interesting is going on in our lives. I mean we are two single, average teens with stable lives. There are no ups and downs."

Stevie sighed. "There has gotta be something that we could write about. Maybe something we really love or we are very passionate about."

I pondered for a while. W_hat is something that I love? Music, my Ukulele, Chocolate, Stevie. Stevie!_

I jumped in my seat. Could Stevie be the inspiration for a new song?

"What is it?" Stevie shook my shoulder asking for my idea.

I decided that it wasn't the time to tell her that I liked her. It could ruin the best friendship I've ever had.

"Um, " I stuttered trying to think of a good back up plan. "Do you like chocolate?"

"Sure," she said, puzzled. "Who doesn't?"

"Well how about this?" I stood up and started strumming my uke and singing.

_Choco, Choco, Chocolate_

_Just melt on my tongue_

_You make me love the color brown_

_We're __inseparable_

_Oh my dear chocolate_

I strummed the ending core and waved my hands in the air with a big finish. Stevie was rolling in the couch laughing her head off.

"That was even dumber than the song you made for your dog," she said between laughs. If only she knew that both songs were for her. Chocolate reminds me of her because it is the same color as her beautiful hair and eyes. I truly wrote it for her.

"I don't think you could have done much better." I stuck my tongue out at her.

She rolled her eyes,"I'm pretty sure that I have ideas better than chocolate."

"Really? Spit them out."

She paused for a moment. "Okay, I've got nothing. Maybe we just need some fresh air. Let's go outside."

I nodded. As we headed out, I caught my eyes on a bubble blower and bubble soap. I took them with me. Who knows? Bubbles might be the key to our new song.

Stevie opened the door and I saw the beautiful sun for the first time today. The skies were clear, the birds were chirping and the grass was so green. I wished we came out here earlier to day.

Apparently Stevie was thinking the same thing because she ran outside shouting, "Why didn't we come out here before." She spun around and plopped down in the grass. Then, she gestured me to come sit down next to her.

I sat down, "Seems like you are enjoying yourself."

"Yeah," she sighed. "It makes me feel like a little girl. When I was five, my younger brother Nick and I would always seize days like this to play and have fun. We'd blow bubbles, spin around, and pretend like we were flying. Sometimes I wish I didn't grow up and I could always live in those moments. I know, it sounds crazy." She hugged her knees and looked down. I gave myself a mental high-five for getting the bubbles.

"Hey baby," I lifted her chin up with one hand so that she was looking at me and hid the bubble supplies behind my back. "That's not crazy at all. In fact..." I brought the bubble supplies forward. Stevie's eyes gleamed with delight.

"Zander! Thank you so much. She gave me a hug then started to blow bubbles. Then she spun with her arms spread out.

"Zander come fly with me!" She dragged me in and I started spinning with her. I understood why Stevie loved this so much. I felt like I was dancing on a cloud. I felt like I was in kindergarten again. I smiled a Stevie. She was having so much fun, laughing and acting like she was five. I realized why I love her. She didn't care about what anyone thought of her. She just live life to it's fullest. She makes me feel free and limitless. I was happiest around her. I decided to show her how I felt no matter what the cost was.

I grabbed Stevie by the waist with one hand and cupped her cheek with the other. Then I leaned down and kissed her. When I realize that she is not kissing back, I take a step back and scratch my head sheepishly.

"Sorry," I muttered. "I guess I'll go now."

"Wait," Stevie said. I looked at her. She put on a joyful smile and kissed me back. We pulled away, and I gave her a cheeky grin.

"I have plenty of inspiration for a new song now."

* * *

**That was my first fanfic for How to Rock. I know that Stevie and Zander were really OOC in this fic and it has a lot of fluff. So what did you think?**


End file.
